Moving To A New World
by SunAlice29
Summary: Moving into a new city is just like landing on a new planet. Find out what Max will experience as she gets in a new school as a newbie and how she will get her life used to the new world she moved into.


**Okay, guys, first things first. **

**Iggy isn't blind. **

**Max is blonde(like the one in the When The Wind Blows) plus blue eyes. (I know what you're thinking. But don't hate me! I'm just fascinated with people who are blonde and have blue eyes.)**

**And they don't know each other. **

**In short, this is pure fanfiction. Unlike the one I first wrote. **

***Max's POV***

Okay. Moving out was totally not cool. I mean, I didn't really complain about my parents' divorce cause Jeb, my dad,(I preferred calling him with his name since he was never a father to us) was a total jerk, but... this would be a total disaster. New world, new people, new house. Gahhhd.

Jeb was always in his work, we could barely even see him and he wasnot giving money for the things we need. He was like, obsessed with his job. So, mom just decided to ditch him. Which, he deserved.

I was not that person who likes war and break ups but, do you even consider a person your dad when he almost never went home and was not sustaining you and your sister and mother? Nope.

So when he got home last month(the first time in that month, I must say) mom handed him the divorce papers immediately as we pull our baggages behind us. He couldn't process it for a moment but it sunk in pretty easily cause well, he's a MAD scientist and you can say he's intelligent and smart. At first, he hesitated. But mom talked to him(without me and my sister hearing) and she came to us with the signed document.

Now, we were heading to our new house in Cali. With the music blaring in my skull, I didn't hear, or even cared what was happening around me. I just let myself drown in the cold voice of the lead singer of my favorite band, Imagine Dragons.

A sudden tap woke me up from my daze and I opened my eyes and let the wind make them close again.

"What is it?"I said, even though I could barely hear myself because of the busting music inside my head.

I waited for a moment but there was no response so I just ignored it. Maybe Ell. was just trolling me again.

Then, my right ear lost a little bit of music and I felt my heart pounding, worried that I might be deaf.

"Hello? Max! Are you even hearing me?!"Ella fumed. Oh. She had removed my earbud. I turned away from the window, and suddenly feeling the hotness flood my face as I faced her.

"Geez, look at yourself, Max. Your hair got a bit... Unruly."Ella commented with a scrunched nose. I looked upwards, trying to see my bangs and indeed. It was up.

I just shrugged my shoulders and raised and eyebrow at her. "So what is it?"I asked, ignoring her facial expression.

"McDonald's or Burger King?"

"McDonald's, as usual."I answered.

"I win."Mom talked from the driver's seat.

Ella groans. "Fine!"She rolled her eyes.

I grinned. Yep. Even without Jeb, my family was still cool and awesome.

***At the McDonald's***

We went to a McDonald's and ordered through drive-thru.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. May i help you with your orders?"The "clerk" asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Maybe we just passed by to get our airplane tickets. We're getting a bit late."

"MAX."Mom gave me a glare.

I gave her a look and swallowed. Tip: when mom glares at you, you shouldn't continue what you are doing. "Okay. I'll have an Apple pie, Crispy chicken sandwich, large fries, and Coke float."I said. "Oh. Make that large."

The woman behind the counter blinked at me, maybe fuzzled about the foods I ordered. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something again but Ella chimed in.

"I'll just have a double cheeseburger and a float."She said and the woman clicked something on her monitor.

"Regualar burger and coKe."Mom spoke.

After paying the bills, we wenr to the next window to pick up our orders.

"Max, please. Control the mouth."Mom told me.

"Mom."I looked at her with a bored expression. "You know my sarcastic mouth can't control itself once I hear a rhetorical question."

"But that's how they are."She replied. "That is how they are expected to greet every customer."

"No. I-"

"Here's your orders."Another clerk cut my sentence by handing us our orders. GRAMMAR ALERT!

"That is supposed to be 'Here are' not 'Here's'. Plural subject needs-"Ella covered my mouth with her hand and smiled at the woman.

"Mom. Drive. Now."She said and as soon as we stepped on the freeway, she removed her hand. "Max! Seriously!"

"Ella! I was just explining how her grammar was wrong!"I protested.

She just rolled her eyes and got her double cheeseburger from the pack. "Next time you do that, I'd hit you with a baseball bat on the head to erase all your knowledge. Just because you're a smart blonde doesn't mean you have to act the know-it-all role."

Ouch. That hurt. That really went bullseye.

In an hour, we reached the house. I almost fainted at the sight of it. It was so cool.

The paint used there was blue. All shades of blue, I should add! The roof was dark blue, and the walls were painted sky blue. The windows are one sided and wide! Awesome.

Mom immediately went to the compartment to get our things and I just stood there with stupidity.

"Hey!"My shoulder received a slap.

"What the-?!"I looked over and see Ella laughing.

"You should've seen your face!"She laughed harder. I just rolled my eyes and went to mom to get my things.

I slung my duffel bag on a shoulder and went upstairs. The doors already had names. The first door to my left was mine, cause it said my name. Went I opened the door, cool air enveloped me in a welcoming manner. I inhaled the coolness and the fresh but faint scent of strawberries then explored the room.

COOL. SO COOL. I REALLY LOVE MY MOM

My room was painted hot pink and black. Even my bed!

The black things: the windowsills, celiling, my bed.

The hot pink things: the walls and the threads used in my comforter and pillows.

My closet was dark brown, and my bathroom was full of granite. The wooden things are my floor and bed.

I dropped my bag and plopped down on the bed. I thought about things I left in our place. My best friends, school, life, all. And now we needed to start a new one with new people and environment.

*sigh* "Dude does this feel cool."I hugged a pillow and let the coolness of the fabric seep into my face.

Finally, I found the nerve to stand up and look down at mom if she still had anything to she needed help on.

I peeked from my window and saw her talking to three people. In my standard 20-20 eyesight, I could still see the face.

"OHH MYY GOOHD!"I shrieked and they looked up at me. I felt my cheeks flush and hid down.

My. Mom. Was. Talking. To. A. Total. Hot. Guy.

Ahhhh! He had BLUE EYES! I love blue eyes! Then he had strawberry blonde hair and I bet he was tall. I didn't have the chance to look at the others cause O was really preoccupied with his face. The looks! That smile! I thought I was melting when the killjoy Ella broke in.

"M-max? What are you doing on the floor?"She snapped and looked around my room. "OMIGOD MAX YOUR ROOM IS SO COOL!"

"I know right?"I grinned magnificently, feeling like I actually decorated it. but no. Mom did. Or her assistant. Or whoever that was.

I took my iPod and played Avril Lavigne album. Not to sound too full of myself but I sorta sound like Avril. And the great thing? She was my rockstar! I just love her and her songs! Dancing on the beat, I went downstairs to get some food from the fridge, which I hope, had foods, since everything was ready, I assumed there were foods already.

((If you still hadn't noticed, I am a hearty eater.))

Mom wasn't, Ella wasn't. I was just the only one who ate like a hungry lion. But who cares? At least I wasn't as big as an elephant. Thank God He gave me a fast metabolism together with my eating style.

"Max?"

I heard my name. Well, of course I did.

"Max, what the devil are you doing there?"

I opened my eyes and saw legs.

Wait. Legs?

"Max!"oh, that IS MY MOM'S VOICE!

I immediately sat up and tilted my head to look at her. "What is it, mom?"

"Get up there! Why are you sleeping on the floor?"She snapped.

Floor?

I looked around me and saw my bed.

Oh. Oops.

"Dinner's going to be ready in thirty minutes. I invited out neighbors so dress properly and neatly."She said. WHAT?!

"Whaaaaat? Mom! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"I whined and ran to my duffel bag where I placed my precious clothes that are not available for Ella's use. (Well, she always borrows my clothes. i lend but not everything.)

"Just go down, okay?"She added and closed the door behind her.

Oh no. What to wear? I mean what kind of hoodies to wear?

I just sighed and picked the blue-threaded black hooded blouse and white skinny jeans.

I entered the shower room and well.. Showered. Do I need to narrate what I did inside? Absolutely no!

i twisted the towel up my hair and sat in front of my dresser to put eyeliner. EYELINER IS THE BEST. DO NOT DARE COMPLAIN.

I plugged in the hair blower and started to towel dry my hair. As soon as I felt my hair no longer dripping, I turned on the blower and blew my hair. This was my typocal daily routine back home. So far, I still hadn't thought of a plan to change it so I guess it would have to wait until the day that I do, which is the day when the crows grow white.

I slowly went down the stairs, trying to look at where our "Neighbors" are. Is mr. Blue eyes there? Yes I already have a name for him.

As I neared the foot of the stairs, I could already make out distant murmurings.

"Where's the other girl?"A guy's name asked. Ohmygod. Who could that be?

"Oh. You mean the blonde one?"That's Ella. "Upstairs. Sleeping on the floor of her bedroom."

My jaw dropped. So that thing wasn't just a dream! I just sleeptalked! Grrr that Ella.

I heard laughter. LAUGHTER! They are laughing at me!

"She was even singing while sleeping!"Ella laugHed. I felt my cheeks burn. THAT'S IT!

I went out of the staircase and straight to the living room where I saw everybody. O glared at Ella. I gave her the "you are so dead." look.

"Oh, hey Max."The devil smiled.

Awkward silence.

There were two guys. Mr. Blue eyes and... Mr... Black eyes? I've never seen anyone having eyes as black as this one's. And a girl, who has cute blonde curls and blue eyes too. Aww how adorable.

All the eyes were on me. They just stared at me. As in staaared.

I had no choice but to soften my face a little and smile.

"Hey everyone. I'm Max."I said.

"Uh-"Mr. Blue eyes opened his mouth.

"Isn't that a guy's name?"some cute little voice asked. My jaw dropped. That. Is. Just. The. Statement. I. Hate. The. Most.

"Um... No no no."Ella chuckled neevously. "It's Maxie."

"Oh. It's really a nice name."The kid said angelically.

"Nice to meet you, Maxie."mr. Blue Eyes held his hand. His HAND! I stared at his hand, then at his face. We had a two-second eye contact and my heart raced. It was as if I could feel its form molded on my chest.

I mentally slapped myself. "Just Max."I smiled and took his hand. He shook it and smiled at me. Oh God. What a stunning smile.

"I'm Iggy."He said. IGGY. NOTED!

"He's Fang."He then pointed to the dark haired guy, who looked like the most dangerous guy ever with how he looked at me. His look was pieecing. Almost deadly.

"And this one's Angel."Iggy pointed to the kid. "We still have another brother but he's already gone. his name's Gazzy."

I saw the sadness in his eyes. The hurt. The feeling.

"I'm so sorry about that."I said softly, not realizing I was still holding his hand and squeezing it.

"Nah it's okay. I guess it's just the nostalgia."He squeezed back. Ohmygosh what is with this hand holdong fest?

"Ahem."Someone cleared throat. I looked to my right and saw my mom eyeong me.

I gave my hand a glance and realized.

Oh.

I let go of Iggy's hand immediately and smiled sheepishly at mom.

"Dinner's ready."She said. "Everyone gather around the dinner table."She walked away.

"Don't mind the things Ella said, please."I whispered to Iggy as we went on out way to kitchen.

"Singing while sleeping?"He chuckled. Oh geez his laugh is so handsome.

"Shut up."I grinned.

Is this the start of our love story? Ahhhh I can't wait.

**Okay! I can't wait as well! This be good cause Imma kill mah brain. Haha! I can't wait to think about their story! Would they be good together? I hope so!**

**Please tell me what you think of the forst chapter so I can work on the second one. **


End file.
